6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
6teen
6teen was a Canadian animated teen sitcom first aired on November 4, 2004, on the Canadian network Teletoon. It was created by Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. It is set in the fictional Galleria Mall and follows an ensemble cast of six sixteen-year-old friends as they explore their first part-time jobs and lives as teenagers. It is a Fresh TV Inc., Nelvana Limited and Teletoon Television Production. The show has also re-aired in the United States on Nickelodeon, TeenNick, and Cartoon Network. Of these three channels, the most recent and most thorough to air the show was Cartoon Network, which aired all but 24 episodes of the series; those episodes were cut for various censorship reasons. Despite airing in its most complete form on Cartoon Network, the network unfortunately premiered episodes out of order. For example, Cartoon Network would air a first season episode as a "new" episode, then the next "new" episode would be from Season 3, and the one after that could come from Season 2. Because 6teen has continuity between episodes, rather than being a show without continuity, this led to a fair amount of confusion for first-time viewers. In addition, due to the slightly more lenient Canadian TV ratings system, the series is always rated G there, but Cartoon Network's rating for 6teen is either TV-PG or TV-PG-D, due to the more restrictive American broadcast ratings. Over its 6-year run, 6teen aired 91 episodes over four seasons, as well as two one-hour specials. The fourth and final season was composed of 13 episodes. It debuted on September 10, 2009, and ended on February 11, 2010. Notably, unlike the previous three seasons, when aired on Cartoon Network the episodes were aired in order (although "Role Reversal" was held back from airing for censorship reasons). Storyline The show is about a group of six sixteen-year-old high school students who go on misadventures throughout the Galleria Mall. Because of this, most (but not all) scenes take place inside the mall. The mall itself is massive, comprising 936 stores in-universe. Because the mall is massive and the show is definitively set in Canada, it is theorized that the mall is meant to resemble either the West Edmonton Mall (the largest shopping mall in North America) or the Toronto Eaton Centre (the fifth largest shopping mall in Canada). However, due to the occasional references to the Toronto Maple Leafs and none to the Edmonton Oilers, it is probably safe to assume that the Galleria Mall is in Toronto (or somewhere in the greater Toronto area). Characters Main Characters Caitlin Cooke The youngest of the group, Caitlin only turned sixteen in the episode Sweet 6teen. Usually, Caitlin is seen wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, an aqua skirt, and pink heels. She is the newest member of the group, only joining the group in the first episode. She gets a job at the Big Squeeze in that episode and keeps this job throughout the series, except in "Losing Your Lemon," when she gives it up. She has had the most relationships of any character, and as a consequence, she is one of two people the gang consults most frequently about romantic relationships (with the other one being Jonesy). However, because of her frequent breakups, she is the character who cries the most throughout the series. Jonesy Garcia Jonesy is a 16 year old who wears a burgundy shirt and jeans. He is hinted to be a jock and is the most immature member of the group. A running gag throughout the series is Jonesy losing his job nearly every episode, usually because of his laziness or immaturity. Jonesy has been in several relationships, and suggests that his success at getting dates with women is comparable to Caitlin's success with men. Despite this, whenever Jonesy asks someone out, he is usually seen striking out. He was in a relationship with Nikki from "Clonesy" to "Unhappy Anniversary", but they ended up breaking up in order to not spoil the friendship between the gang. However, they got back together in the Season 2 finale, and have been together ever since. Jude Lizowski Jude is a 16 year old who wears a peach shirt, jean shorts, a black beanie, and blue sneakers. He is an avid skateboarder, and speaks with a strong "skater dude" accent. In Season 1, he worked at a place called Stick It, but the store ended up closing due to a health violation caused by Jude's poor stewardship of the store. Later, he worked at Underground Video, but Jude's reason for leaving the store was never explained. Later, he began working at the ice rink as the Zamboni driver, but lost his job when Jonesy and Jen's baby sister Emma Jr. was found in the Zamboni as it went driverless through the mall. After that, he got a job at Gameatorium, where he is in a quasi-managerial position due to a medical incident involving the owner. Jen Masterson Jen is a 16 year old who wears a light purple hoodie and a white skirt with light purple stripes. She is the most responsible member of the group, but because of this has a tendency to take control and, at times, be bossy. Despite this, she is one of the more sensible members, and is actually a decent leader. It is stated in the first episode that Jen had been working at the Big Squeeze for a year. In that same episode, she ended up getting a job at the Penalty Box and has worked there ever since. She is the only member of the group to hold a job through the entirety of the show. Wyatt Williams Wyatt is a 16 year old who wears a long-sleeved maroon t-shirt, cargo pants, and sneakers. He is a musician who plays guitar and writes his own songs. In Season 1, he worked at a place called Spin This but got fired for bothering Serena, the manager, after she broke up with him. He then started working at Underground Video in Season 2, but got fired after accidentally destroying one of the videos. In "A Ding from Down Under," he got a job at Burger McFlipster's, and worked there for the rest of the series. Nikki Wong Nikki is the most independent member of the group. She wears a white sleeveless shirt, a necklace, purple shoes, and grey cargo pants. In addition to this, her hair is died purple and she has several piercings. Despite being cynical and sarcastic much of the time, she has a good heart and cares for her friends deeply. She is also oftentimes the most sensible of the group. Nikki works at the Khaki Barn, which she hates, as the store endorses conformity. She is currently in a relationship with Jonesy. Ron the Rent-a-Cop Ron is the mall security guard and a war veteran. His uniform consists of a light beige double-pocket shirt, lime green pants with red stripes, and black suede shoes. He is one of the primary antagonists of the show, mainly because of his strong distrust of teenagers. Despite his gruff demeanor, though, Ron is shown to have a kind heart underneath, and he seems to be very lonely due to his social awkwardness, his occasionally hinted-at PTSD, and his job taking up most of his life. Coach Halder Coach Halder is the manager of the Penalty Box. Like the employees, he wears a referee shirt and black pants. He has several rules, many of which are nonsensical or seemingly made up on the spot, and he is quite often heard yelling at Jen. Despite the fact that he frequently seems to ignore Jen's hard work, on occassion he shows that he does appreciate her. One of his traits is that he calls everyone by their last names. Secondary Characters Big Steve Big Steve is the owner of The Big Squeeze. He speaks with a stereotypical Texan accent and is seemingly very rich. The Clones The Clones are Nikki's three semi-identical coworkers at the Khaki Barn. They are obsessed with the store at which they work. All of them wear red t-shirts, blue jeans, and blue shoes. In addition to this, they are all blondes, and are only identifiable through their hairstyles and eye color (Chrissy has blue eyes and a short, straight haircut, Kirsten has green eyes and a high ponytail, and Kristen has brown eyes and hair held back by a blue hairband). Courtney Masterson Courtney is Jen's older, more attractive sister. Jen has somewhat of an inferiority complex when it comes to Courtney, as Courtney is always better than her at everything. She is supposedly 19 years old. Darth Mall Darth is a geeky, lightsaber-wielding Star Wars fan, and the assistant manager of Stereo Shack. He wears a blue shirt with a tie, a black cape, and sometimes Darth Vader's helmet. Julie is his girlfriend. Emma Masterson Emma is the mother of Jen, Courtney, and Emma Masterson, Jr., and is the step-mother of Jonesy, Diego, and Robbie Garcia. Gwen Gwen is one of Tricia's snobbish friends. Hiro Hiro is the owner of Super Terrific Happy Sushi. He claims that he is of samurai heritage. Julie Julie is a geeky girl who works at Wonder Taco. She is known to spit in the tacos of people she dislikes. She is currently dating Darth. Lydia Lydia is an attractive but crazy woman. She has an obsession with chickens and has stalked Wayne, Wyatt, and Jonesy on several separate occasions. She also confused Wayne for Wyatt, thinking that they were identical twins. Marlowe Marlowe is one of Wyatt's ex-girlfriend and is the bassist for Wyatt's band. Despite having broken up, they're still good friends. Penalty Box Customer The Penalty Box Customer is a regular at the Penalty Box. He is short, bald, overweight, and is frequently seen suffering misfortunes. His real name is unknown. Pokey the Panda Pokey the Panda is a panda mascot used to entertain kids at the mall. He is the unofficial mascot of the mall. Jude, Jonesy, and Wyatt have all worn the suit at separate times. Serena Serena is Wyatt's first girlfriend and the manager of Spin This. She broke up with him via text message in "The One with the Text Message" and got back together with Chad, who she had dated before going out with Wyatt. As of "Love At Worst Sight," Serena apparently still feelings for Wyatt, but by that point in the series, he's gotten over his feelings for her and moved on to other girls. Stanley Stanley is a little boy and the son of Yummy Mummy. He is a delinquent who enjoys shooting people with his ball gun and generally causing mayhem. Starr Starr is a redheaded vegan teenager who works at Vegan Island. She dated Jude for a period of time, but they broke up when she became a goth. Stone Stone dated Nikki for a short time in Season 2. Like Nikki, he is abrasive and sarcastic. They eventually broke up when Stone's got back together with his ex-girlfriend Jill, whom he had broken up with when he moved into the area of the mall and got back together with when her family moved into the same area. Stuart Goldstein Stuart Goldstein is a bald-headed man who works as a pharmacist. Like Penalty Box Customer, he seems to be a target for mishaps, as he is quite often seen getting injured or humiliated. Tim Tim is Wyatt's manager at Burger McFlipster's. He seems to largely run the store. Tim speaks in a monotone, and often makes odd statements and contradicts himself. Tim also apparently dances with the meat. Travis Gibson Travis Gibson is an Olympic shotput thrower who went out with Jen for a short time in Season 4. Tricia Holmes Tricia is Caitlin's former best friend and current worst enemy. She is very mean and also apparently very popular. Her best friends are Gwen and Mandy, and her father is apparently rich enough to be able to afford to donate a gymnasium to her school. Wayne Wayne is a film buff and the manager (later owner) of Underground Video. He is snarky and sarcastic, and is frequently seen belittling others' taste in films. Gallery Main Characters 6teen-character-1.PNG|Caitlin Cooke 6teen-character-2.PNG|Jen Masterson 6teen-character-3.PNG|Jonesy Garcia 6teen-character-4.PNG|Jude Lizowski 6teen-character-5.PNG|Nikki Wong 6teen-character-6.PNG|Wyatt Williams 23e84fbac32bbbedd5a211aa1e6a63511232046685 full.gif|Ron the Rent-a-Cop Coach Halder.png|Coach Halder Babylizowski.png Recurring Characters BigSteveR2.jpg|Big Steve Clones.png|The Clones Courtney.jpg|Courtney Masterson Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h16m47s218.jpg|Darth Mall (with Nikki) Emma.png|Emma Masterson Gwen.jpg|Gwen Vlcsnap-2010-12-24-05h07m29s76.jpg|Hiro Wonder Taco Julie.jpg|Julie Lydia.png|Lydia Marlowe.png|Marlowe PBC04.jpg|Penalty Box Customer Pokey the Panda.png|Pokey the Panda (with Wyatt and Nikki) Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-04h33m52s251.jpg|Serena (with Wyatt) Stanley.png|Stanley Starr4.jpg|Starr Stonegirlfriend.png|Stone (with Mimi) SG01.jpg|Stuart Goldstein Tim.jpg|Tim Travis.png|Travis Gibson Tricia.png|Tricia Holmes WyaneB.png|Wayne Category:Browse